


Hermione's Birthday Present(s)

by JadeFalcon



Series: The Hermione Granger Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anus, Ass Play, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Smut, Birthday Wish, Butt, Butt Love, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddle, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Ejaculation, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Freckles, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Gluteus Love, Gluteus Maximus, Harry Potter - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intimacy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nudity, Orgasm, Pygophilia, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sperm, The Golden Trio, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Way too many very cute freckles, ass, climax, cum, hermione granger - Freeform, love making, naked, nuzzle, nuzzling, pygophile, pygophilist, ron weasley - Freeform, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFalcon/pseuds/JadeFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione just turned 16.  And the young Witch wants two very special gifts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WARNING: Story contains underage characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ron's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a really shitty couple of weeks, followed by an argument with my father last night. So this is kind of a "pick me up". To help me get back in a good mood.
> 
> I wanted it to be a peaceful (you'll see what I mean when you read it), silly, and cute story with just minor bits of smut. No full-on sex. If that's what you're looking for (sex), you won't find it here.
> 
> But I've already have heavy doses of smut ideas for this story popping up in my head. Ugh. Maybe I'll put something in....
> 
> This is a one-shot, two chapters long. The second story in "The Hermione Granger Series". This story is NOT related to "Hermione's Penis". Enjoy!

Hermione smiled nervously as Harry and Ron walked in to her room.  She was sharing Ginny's bedroom, and the redheaded girl was out with her mother for some evening shopping.

"Come in!"  She motioned to the two boys.

She quickly closed and locked the door and placed privacy charms on the entrance.  Once satisfied, she turned back to face the two confused boys.

"Do you remember when I told you a week ago not to buy me anything for my Birthday?"

Ron answered thoughtfully.  "Hey yeah...you told us to hold off until tonight, after the party."

Hermione nodded.  "Well...I'm ready for my gift."  She bit her lip and looked at both boys.  A blush was creeping into her cheeks.

Ron and Harry looked at one another.  Harry spoke; confusion in his tone.  "And....what would you like?"

Hermione wringed her hands in front of her.  "Do...do you both...love and trust me?"

Harry answered gently.  "Of course we do, love."  Ron nodded next to Harry.  "Yeah."

Hermione let out a breath.  "Okay, well...ummm...I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone."

Both boys listened with rapt attention.

"I...I have...a...coupleoffetishes..." she finished in one breath.

Harry's brow wrinkled.  "Huh?"

She breathed before repeating herself slower.  "I have a couple of fetishes."

Ron's eyebrows shot up to his hairline as surprise etched its way across his freckled features.  When neither boy said anything, she continued.

"I...ummm...I've never told anyone this.  And I...trust both of you, and...wouldn't ask this of anyone else."

Harry nodded.  Ron just stared.

"Ummm, well...my first fetish...uh... _Ron_ , is...I...I really like butts."

Ron's mouth fell open.  "Blimey!"

Hermione blushed deeply.  "Can I...see yours?" she squeaked.

Harry chuckled.  "What about me, 'Mione?"

Hermione waved him towards the bed.  "It's Ron's turn.  Sit."

Harry obeyed, with a highly amused smirk.

She returned her attention to the redheaded boy, staring at him with apprehension.

After a moment, Ron silently turned his back towards Hermione and undid his belt.  A few seconds later, he had his button and fly undone.  With his fingers hooked into his waistband, he slid both his pants and boxers down his pale legs in one movement.

Hermione let out a gasp.  " _Oh Ron_...."

She stepped up behind him.  "Ummm...your...ah, shirt...is in the...ah...way..." she stuttered.

Ron's ears went bright red as he hefted the hem of his shirt.  And, after a moment of thought, he lifted the garment off his torso, over his head, and off.

Hermione sucked in a quick breath.

Harry laughed.  "Might as well mate..."

Ron silently stepped out of the garments pooled at his ankles and pushed them away with his foot.  He dropped his discarded shirt on top of the pile.

He was naked save for his socks.

"You didn't...have to...ah... _oh_..."

Hermione fell into silence as her eyes landed on Ron's incredibly freckled shoulders and back.  She had seen him with his shirt off before, but never this close, and never this personal.

"Ron..." she breathed in awe.

She reached out a hand as she stepped forward and gently touched the brown-spotted skin of his shoulder.  He flinched; not expecting the touch of her soft fingers.  She brought up her other hand and moved both of them over his beautiful skin.  She admired how soft and smooth his skin was.

"So many freckles..." she breathed.

Ron stood still at let his brunette friend continue her ministrations.  "Do you like them?" he murmured.

Hermione nodded to herself.  "I _love_ them!  So soft...smooth...so fun to look at....such character..." her voice trailed off as she traced her hands over the freckled flesh of his back.

Harry smiled and spoke up.  "I kinda think they're sexy."

Ron blushed even deeper.  "Harry!"

Hermione laughed gently.  "No, I agree.  Freckles are _very_ sexy, Ron.

Her eyes fell lower onto the top curve of his buttocks.  She let out a gasp and quickly lowered herself to her knees.

She was finally face to _Gluteus Maximus_ with her first gift.

"Ron..." she breathed.

He sighed softly as Hermione's hands gently grasped each of his soft cheeks.  She smoothed her hands over the pale flesh.

"Merlin...oh Ron...it's _beautiful_..."

She caressed the soft cheeks, gently working her fingers into the muscle just beneath his freckled skin.  The freckles that dotted his back paled and thinned as they reached the top of his ass.  Then they spread out on either side of the fleshy mounds in a light-tanned mass and sprinkled down the sides to wrap back around his hips and down the front of his thighs.

Hermione traced her fingers over the small spots, but did not let up caressing and feeling her prize.

Before she knew it, she was grasping Ron's hips and leaning forward to caress her face against the pale ass.  Her eyes closed and she hummed happily as she rubbed her nose and cheeks against the Gluteus muscle.

"Flex for me, Ron."

Ron obeyed, clenching and un-clenching the strong muscles of his buttocks.  Each cheek hardened up with each flex, and relaxed back into soft mounds.

Hermione giggled as Ron continued.  She marveled at how firm and strong the muscles were; grasping them and feeling each cheek clench rhythmically.

Finally, Ron relaxed, and Hermione smiled happily as she nuzzled the pert mounds with her nose.

She spent several more minutes caressing both buttocks and humming softly to herself.  She absently traced her fingers slightly into the crack of Ron's most hidden area.

Not noticing Ron's flinch of surprise, she continued to trace the crack with fingers from both hands.  Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she brought up both thumbs on either side of his crack and gently parted them.

Ron stiffened as he felt the cheeks of his ass part.  He was trying to control himself.  Despite having a rock-hard erection that was drooling copious amounts of precum from his urethra, he did not want to pleasure himself for fear of frightening Hermione and ruining her Birthday.  But he had never done anything remotely close to this with another person before.

And, despite the fact that he kept his fists bunched at his sides, he was very, _very_ , aroused.  And his cock throbbed in need.

Hermione curiously parted the crack using her hands and thumbs.  Her eyebrows shot up.

"Oh... _Ron_...!"

A very pink and surprisingly clean anus peeked back at her.  Down at the lower crack of his ass, Hermione could see the faint hairs of his scrotum.  The bottom of each testicle was _just_ visible.

But Hermione cared only for Ron's anus.

She had never seen anyone's anus before; not even her own.  She expected the area to be brown and dirty.  Instead, it was very clean; just a slight hint of musk and a few hairs.

She watched the ring of muscle with fascination.  It winked and slowly pulsed at the slightest movement.  As if it had a life of its own.

Reaching her index finger down, she very gently touched the top of the sphincter.

Ron gasped.  He knew then that he wasn't going to last long.

Hermione traced her finger slowly around the puckered ring, admiring the ridges and crannies of the tight muscle.  She could feel Ron's body shudder, and smiled to herself.

She brought her finger to the center of the anus, and pressed gently.

"Herm....mione....!  I... _ah_...fuck...!"

Ron's orgasm hit suddenly and without any stimulation on his part.  His penis throbbed up and down in front of him as soft pulses of sperm spilled out of his cock.

Behind him, Hermione had quite a show.  Ron's anus spasmed violently, and it was only then that she became aware that he was having an orgasm.  As his orgasm rolled over his body, his anus opened and shut rhythmically against her finger.  The very tip of her finger felt the soft lining of his inner hole as the muscle suckled at her digit.  With rapt fascination, she allowed just the first-half of the tip of her finger to slip completely into Ron's most secret place.  She didn't have to push; his body did the work for her.  The muscled hole accepted her finger like an old friend, and clenched around it with each jolt of Ron's climax.

Ron moaned softly; his eyes closed in bliss as his body shuddered.  Slowly, his breathing returned to normal.

He opened his eyes and looked down.

"Oh!  Ummm...err, Harry...?"  Ron's tone echoed his embarrassment.

Harry chuckled.  "Well, honestly mate; we couldn't make a mess all over Hermione's bed, now could we?"

Harry, having noticed that Ron's cock was hanging over Hermione's bed, had shuffled forward quickly as Ron cried out Hermione's name.  Cupping his hands, he captured the thick ooze of semen as it pulsed steadily out of Ron's urethra.  He silently watched as the pulses weakened and Ron's orgasm ceased.

Now, he was left cupping Ron's sperm in the palms of both hands.

Ron groaned in apology.  "Mate, I'm sorry..." his freckles disappeared briefly beneath a deep blush.

Hermione peered around the side of Ron.  "What happened?"

Before Ron could stop him, Harry leaned around Ron and showed Hermione his cupped hands.  "Ron had a little accident," he chuckled, smiling up at Ron to let him know everything was okay.  Ron just buried his face in his hands, shaking his head.

Hermione looked down at Harry's cupped palms.  "Is that.... _cum_?" she asked.

"Yep," Harry answered.  He parted his hands carefully and tipped the sticky seed from one palm to another.

Hermione was fascinated.  "Wow!  I've heard of cum, but I've never actually seen it before.  Neat!"

Harry smiled again.  "Mate, banish this for me."

Ron bent down and retrieved his wand from his pants.  The process of which parted Ron's buttocks significantly, which gave Hermione a great view.  She smiled and clapped her hands silently.  Ron shuffled around, covering himself with one hand while pointing his wand at Harry's hands with the other.

Harry laughed.  "No need to be shy mate!"

"Oh no!  She's molested me enough, thank you," Ron smiled shyly and gave a short laugh.

As he banished his spilled seed from Harry's hands, he stood back up.  Hermione beamed and patted his bottom appreciatively.  "Thank you, Ron.  Really."

Ron only nodded and shuffled over to the bed.  He sat down at the foot of it and leaned back against the wall, still covering himself.

Harry, having inspected his hands carefully, sat back on the bed with his arms on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him.  "So...you wanted a gift from me too?"  He smiled impishly.

Hermione stood up, smiling.  "Ah yes...."

 

To be continued in chapter 2.


	2. Harry's Gift

"My second fetish," said Hermione, speaking with more confidence than she had with Ron, "is...cuddling."

Harry stared blankly at Hermione.  "Cuddling?"

"Yes.  Naked."

Harry pumped his fist.  "Score!"

Hermione laughed.  "Easy there, stud.  I meant _you_ will be naked.  Not me."

"Aaawww!"  Harry's face fell in disappointment, but he managed a very silly pout.

Ron spoke up from the bed.  "How the hell did you come up with this?"

Hermione blushed.  "Well...two years ago, I babysat a young cousin of mine.  He was 8.  And, despite my scoldings, had the habit of removing his clothes and running around naked.  Well, he came into the living room one evening when I was watching TV, got on the sofa, and just snuggled up next to me.  So, after thinking about it, I just took him in my arms and cuddled him.  And he went to sleep almost instantly!"

Hermione sighed contently at the memory.  "Anyways, it was very peaceful and wonderful, and I think it triggered a sort of Nurture Instinct.  And since then, I've wanted desperately to try it again."

Harry nodded.  "I see.  But if you expect me to run around naked..."

Ron barked in laughter.  Hermione narrowed her eyes.  "I most certainly do not!"

Harry laughed.  "So just snuggling and cuddling?"

"Naked.  Yes."

"Does he get a Happy Ending too?" Ron inquired with a grin.

Hermione turned a withering stare on the freckled boy.  "You do realize, _Ronald_ , that your cum was unintentional?"

Before Ron could retort, Harry broke in.  "Alright Hermione."

He stood up and began taking off his clothes.

Hermione moved over to the bed.  "Move over to Ginny's bed, Ron."

Ron shuffled off and crossed the room.  She patted his bottom loudly as he passed and giggled.

Hermione climbed onto the bed and propped herself up on a pillow against the wall.  She stretched herself out comfortably; looking at Harry.

He was down to his socks and boxer briefs.  He slipped both socks off and, looking at Hermione, slid his boxers down his thighs and let them drop to the floor.  He stepped out of them, completely naked.

Despite himself, he felt his cheeks burning and wringed his hands in nervousness behind his back.

Hermione thought he looked absolutely adorable.

She smiled and held out both arms to him.  "C'mere love!"

Harry walked forward and climbed onto the bed.  It shifted with his weight until he scooted closer to the center near Hermione.  She guided him into position; laying him on his right side across her body so that she could cradle his head against her upper left bicep.  His hips would rest on top of hers, and her right arm would be free to move around and support him as needed.

He snuggled his head into the crook of her arm and left breast.  He sighed contently.  "This is nice."

"Mmm hmm," she answered wordlessly.

Harry's face was tilted at such an angle that his beautiful green eyes met hers without any effort.  They both smiled gently at one-another.

 _God, he is so beautiful_ , she thought.

Silently, she used her right hand to gently caress his face; delicate fingers ghosting across his nose and cheeks.  Unlike Ron's pale and freckled features, Harry's skin was rose-tinged and blemish-free.  She gently brushed away his black fringe and traced her fingers delicately over his angry scar.  Harry sighed gently; his eyes closing.  She smiled and leaned her head down to place a soft kiss, full of love and peace, directly on his exposed scar.

She kept her lips gently against the skin and, with all the effort that she could summon, wandless magic and all, she focused her energy and thoughts into that one kiss.

 _Love_... _peace_... _love_... _peace_...

She bombarded her energy into that kiss in a repeating mantra.

 _Love_... _peace_... _love_... _peace_...

_I love you, Harry James Potter.  I will always be with you.  You will never have to be alone again._

Eyes still closed, Harry let out the softest of sobs, and tears bubbled beneath his soft eye lashes and collected before falling slowly down his face.  He clutched Hermione tightly and snuggled his head into her.

_It's alright, love.  You're safe.  Safe and loved.  I love you.  We love you.  You're safe.  Safe._

She caressed his face with her hands, gently wiping away the tears that had fallen.  She moved her hand to his shoulder and began to caress him lovingly.

Harry needed this, she knew.  He had never been loved by parents.  Never been loved by his aunt or uncle.  Never been held.  Never been cooed to.  Never been told that everything was okay.

Never been touched in a loving manner.

And that's what her hands were doing now.  Caressing his smooth skin; sending off strong messages of love and comfort.

She didn't spare one bit of his skin that she could reach and touch.  She moved her hands over his back, along his arms, his shoulders, and down along the top of his buttocks and back up his spine.  She caressed his hip and thighs, tracing her hands up to brush the raven-haired boy's flaccid penis and testes with her fingertips.

Harry moaned and writhed in her arms.  And that's when she knew: she couldn't do this alone.

"Ron," she called out weakly, her voice cracking.

And he was there.  Sliding his naked body in to hug both of them.  Murmuring words of comfort and love.

"I'm here."

"Help me, Ron," Hermione sobbed quietly.  "Help me love him.  Help me; _please_!  I...I can't..." her voice broke as her throat clogged with emotion.

And he did.  A flurry of hands, both hers and his, moved over Harry's body.  They caressed him, grasped him, held him.

Loved him.

Kisses, dozens of them from both Ron and Hermione.  All for Harry.  All for Harry.

Murmurs of love and gentleness.  Of calmness.  Everything was okay.

Everything would _be_ okay.

Harry squirmed in their arms, overcome with love and joy that they were giving him.  His body was _alive_ ; vibrating.  His senses on fire.  _Yearning_.  _Needing_.

And needing more.  Always more.

His hands, frantically grabbing his erect penis.  Needing that touch.  Needing more feeling.  Needing to feel more than what he was feeling.

Needing to let go.  Needing release.

Needing them.

" _Please_!"  Begging, _needing_.

They were there instantly.  One rough, calloused, freckled pair of hands.  Another soft, gentle, feminine, delicate.

"Let go, mate," murmured Ron tenderly.  "We got you.  _Let go_."

And he did.  And they took over.

And, for the first time in years, he wasn't afraid.  Surrendering his body to their hands.

Sensual caresses and strokes, full of need and longing.  Full of lust and love.  Of want and desire.

They were so gentle.  Hands so delicate along his penis; caressing and holding his testicles.  Feeling the smooth eggs within.

"God...God please!  _Please_!"

They knew.  They knew he needed to cum.  To surrender himself ultimately to them.

Licks along his chest, kissing, licking, and sucking his nipples.  Fierce licks and kisses at his neck.  Love bites and more sucking.

Until, finally...Harry cried out and _let go_.

Somehow, a hand from each of them found their way to his, as his orgasm ripped its way sweetly through his body.  Sweet, toe-curling pulses of hot cum pumped out of his penis to spatter against his tummy and chest in streaks.

 _They_ did that.  Ron and Hermione.

They both caught pulses of his warm, soft sperm in their hands; savoring the silky smoothness of it.

With moans of lust and need, they brought their hands up to lick and suck the tasty treat off of their palms and fingers.  The delicious essence of their best friend; so pure and sweet.  Sticky and gooey.

Then they were frantically licking his creamy seed from his tummy and chest.  Punctuated only by moans and kisses to his torso.

They _had_ to taste him.  They _had_ to accept such a beautiful offering.  His _sperm_.  His _seed_.  His _life_.

 _Him_.

How could they _not_?

Then all three were sharing a hurried and frantic kiss.  Sharing his taste with Harry.  Tasting himself on their tongues.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they were still.  Snuggled with one another.  Entwined.  Safe.  Loved.

Together.  And they would never be apart again.

They knew, from this point forward, that things would be forever different.  There would never be just one.  Or two.

They were a Trio.  The Golden Trio.  They belonged together.

For the rest of their lives and forever after that.  There would never be anyone else.  There never _could_ be anyone else.

It would always be them.  Just them.

 

***3 Hours Later***

 

"What time is it?"

"Mmmm...dunno."

"Mmmm..."

Ron rolled over, kissing first Harry then Hermione before standing up.  He stretched, letting out a groan as his joints popped and loosened.  Hermione rolled sleepily onto her side to gaze up at the freckled expanse of him as he stood proudly nude before her.  He rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

Hermione stretched herself.  Dull aches in places that were no longer just for her.  She smiled serenely as she gazed down at the still-sleeping form of Harry; snoring softly on his stomach.

In the hours that had followed in loving Harry, they had all three lost their virginity to each other.  They made love passionately.  Multiple times, in multiple ways.

And Hermione couldn't be happier.

Walking over to the desk benieth the window, Ron scribbled a note for Ginny on a piece of parchment.  Then, taking his wand, he walked to the door, unlocked it, removed the Privacy Charm, and peeked out.  Then he quickly stepped out, stuck the parchment to the door with a Charm, and stepped back inside.  The note was simple:

 

> Ginny,
> 
> Please sleep in one of the other bedrooms tonight when you get home.  I'll explain in the morning.  Hermione, Harry, and I need privacy.  Everything's alright.  Goodnight.
> 
> -Ron

Then he relocked the door, replaced the privacy charm, and slinked back to bed.

"This should go over well tomorrow," Hermione murmured sleepily.  "We're lucky she didn't interrupt us."

"Nah.  Your charms were very good."

He slid back into bed, kissed Hermione, gently kissed Harry, and wrapped his freckled arms around both of them before settling down.

"Goodnight my love.  And Happy Birthday."

And in a few minutes, they were both fast asleep.

But they would always be together from this point forward.

Forever.

 

**_ ~FIN~ _ **

 

 

Enjoy this happy, peaceful music by Keith Harkin (opens in YouTube):

[Don't Forget About Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uBxdUUuYmk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...ummm...yeah, this story got away from me big time. I certainly didn't mean to turn it into Trio Smut. But there you go. That's how my Inner Pervert works.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to cut right to the chase. I wasn't in the mood for a long, drawn out story with a ton of details. As it is, I decided to put two chapters instead of one.
> 
> Comments and/or kudos are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading.


End file.
